


Heart Candy

by erlino



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Only Rated This For Teens Cause Billy Says Shit Once, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlino/pseuds/erlino
Summary: “What do you keep in there?”“Hm?” Billy looked at him.“Your bag. I don’t think I’ve seen you take something out of it yet.”Billy’s mouth hung open for a moment, no words coming out. “I… Do you promise you won’t tell Iron Lad or Patriot?”Teddy narrowed his eyes. “Sure.” It sounded more like a question.-They've been on the Young Avengers for a few weeks now, and Teddy still didn't know what Billy kept in his bag.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Heart Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for food, but I think that's just about it. If there are any other content warnings that I missed please comment it!  
> This is my tenth work on AO3! I've had this account since October of last year, and to be honest I hoped to have ten works on here by, like, April, but at least I got there eventually! Also, I wrote this in around an hour on my phone because the internet was messed up and cutting in and out. Apparently a wire broke somewhere and fucked up the internet for everyone with that internet provider in the country.

Teddy’s calves ached with every step he took. For the past week or so it seemed that the training they were doing was getting more and more intense, which he supposed made sense -- Kang could show up any day now. He could show up while he was trying to have a break with his…

Teammate? Friend?

He hoped he could call Billy his friend, they were the closest out of everyone on the (admittedly quite small) team, after all. Preferably, he would’ve liked to call him something else, though, but Teddy knew that was unlikely. Even if Billy  _ was  _ gay, that didn’t mean he’d have a crush on him. He hadn’t even seen what Teddy looked like when he wasn’t green yet, and he doubted Billy’s type was green people. Thinking realistically, they probably wouldn’t even be talking to each other in a few years, anyway. Once they fight Kang there’s no reason for the Young Avengers to still exist, no reason for any of them to keep talking to one another.

Teddy sighed quietly and looked over at Billy, which he found himself doing a lot. The both of them were still in their costumes, and the metal parts of Billy’s one had the sun shining brightly on them. The wings on either side of his head were moving in the wind, same with his cape and hair. Billy swung his staff -- Teddy had to make an effort to call it that instead of a stick, last time he did Billy got grumpy with him -- by his side and his bag hit his leg with every step he took.

“What do you keep in there?”

“Hm?” Billy looked at him.

“Your bag. I don’t think I’ve seen you take something out of it yet.”

Billy’s mouth hung open for a moment, no words coming out. “I… Do you promise you won’t tell Iron Lad or Patriot?”

Teddy narrowed his eyes. “Sure.” It sounded more like a question.

“I keep candy in there.” Billy looked down at the ground.

A smile spread across Teddy’s face. “Really?”

“Yeah, sit down, I’ll get some out.” Billy plummeted to the ground, making a loud thud sound. Teddy sat next to him. Billy placed his staff in his lap and lifted his bag over his head before opening it and peering inside. “Uh…” Billy scratched his neck. “I’ve only got some of those heart ones left.” He told him before reaching inside and pulling out a packet to show him. “Do you like them?”

“Yeah.” Billy passed the packet to him. “Thanks.” Teddy took it from his hand, smiling.

Billy smiled back and reached into his bag to grab another packet for himself. He dropped the bag down in between the two of them.

While Billy was doing that, Teddy opened his packet. He already knew they were heart-shaped, but seeing them made his cheeks go warm. His crush gave him a packet of heart candy. Obviously Billy wasn’t trying to say anything and him only having heart candy to share with the guy who has a crush on him was just a little coincidence that meant nothing, but Teddy wanted to cling onto the possibility for just a moment.

“Do you know what time it is?” Billy asked, putting one of the pieces of candy in his mouth.

“Uh… I think the last time I looked at the clock it said quarter to six, and we’ve been out here for around two minutes, so--”

“Shit.” Billy passed his packet of candy to Teddy and picked up his staff. “I’ve gotta be home by six. Take this.” Teddy assumed he meant the candy and took it from his hand. Billy used his newly free hand to pick up his bag and throw it over his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow. If I don’t get grounded for being home late.”

Teddy smiled. “See you tomorrow! Love you!”

He said “I love you” to nearly everyone and it had become second nature to him, especially for his mother and friends. It never felt strange when he said it to the other members of the team, but whenever he said it to Billy his stomach started to feel weird. He had told his mother about it once and immediately regretted it when she told him it was butterflies and started teasing him about having a crush. At the time he had brushed it off, they’d only known each other for a few days at that point and they barely knew anything about each other, definitely not enough to justify having a crush. But, a few weeks later, Teddy realised she was right.

As he walked away, Billy started talking to himself.

“Yeah, sure. Lie to your crush about only having heart candy to try and flirt with him. That will totally work and get you a date.”

He buried his face in his hands and groaned. His cheeks were warm against his hands and he realised he was blushing, which he found himself doing a lot around Teddy. Why was having a crush so difficult sometimes?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!  
> My Marvel sideblog on Tumblr is wlwlaurakinney if anyone wants to send me an ask with a fanfic prompt, or just look at my BillyTeddy tag on there.  
> I also have Twitter, my username on there is dxmvirge.


End file.
